1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a particulate matter sensor unit that effectively detects particulate matters, sustains a sensitivity of a sensor, and improves overall mechanical strength.
2. Description of Related Art
A particulate filter (PF) for reducing an exhaust gas is applied to a vehicle. A differential pressure sensor is used to sense the amount of an exhaust gas collected by the particulate filter.
The particulate filter can be selectively applied to all internal combustion engines, such as a diesel vehicle, a gasoline vehicle, and a gas vehicle.
In the future, in accordance with exhaust gas control, the sensing precision of particulate matter collected by a diesel particulate filter by using the existing differential pressure sensor can be lowered, and it is not easy to sense damage to the diesel particulate filter.
Meanwhile, research into a sensor for sensing particulate matter continues to be carried out, research is being carried out in order to maintain the sensitivity of a sensor by removing particulate matter when the particulate matter is adhered to the sensor, and research is also is being carried out so as to improve the strength of a sensor portion.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.